carebearsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooling off Anger
The story begins at Care-A-Lot, a lot of Care Bears were happy, playing, dancing and sharing their feelings. Everything's pretty good until one particular bear still moping and sad sighing with sadness and depressions none other than Good Luck Bear himself. He's very upset because of Polite which he's in love with, didn't seen her for so long. He's in tears to make a lake from his own tears seeing the reflection of Polite Panda and winking at Good Luck. He gets up and going back to his room to continue moping until Tender Heart Bear and Swift Heart Rabbit came. "HEY, GOOD LUCK! PRETTY DAY, DON'T YOU THINK!?," she shouted. "Yeah, I guess," said Good Luck. "Something's definitely wrong with Good Luck. Ever since we're at the Valley, he's in love with Polite Panda," said Tender Heart. "Yeah. After we left, he misses her very much. Totally depressing. I wish we could do something to help him," said Swift Heart. "THAT'S IT, SWIFT HEART!," said Tender Heart Bear. "What is it, Tender Heart Bear?," she asks. "We can visit them again to cheer him up. That'll stop his depressions for good," said Tender Heart Bear. "Wonderful idea. Let's go and tell him. COME ON!," said Swift Heart Rabbit as he holding Tender Heart's arm and zooming faster. In no time, they're at Good Luck's place and Tender Heart's knocking the door and Good Luck opens the window and said at them. "What do you want, guys?" "HOW ABOUT VISITING THE PANDAS AT THE VALLEY!? WE WERE THINKING THAT IDEA TO HELP YOUR SORROWS!," said Tender Heart as Good Luck zooming downstairs and jumping for joy and said, "WHAT ARE WAITING FOR!? LET'S GO!," as he grabs Tender Heart's arm and Tender Heart said, "here we go again. YOW!" "And I thought I was the faster one," said Swift Heart as she hops faster to catch up. Later, Tender Heart using his belly power to form a cloud to a cloud car and all 3 Care Bears hopped on and down they go to the Valley to see the Pandas again. At the Valley, it's peaceful, friendly and happy until a stranger saw the cloud car and laughing evilly for something to hurt the world of caring. The Care Bears saw the Pandas helping a child for making a kite to fly. "Put two sticks just like this," said Polite. "And piece of paper together without a miss," said Perfect. "Then, you put a tail at the end," said Polite. "And there you go. You got a kite to fly high and land," said Perfect. "Thank you so much for helping me. I will never forget this. Can't wait to try it," said the child as he took off with his kite. "Hey, isn't the Care Bears coming for a visit?," Perfect asks. "I guess that's about it. Let's go," said Polite. The Care Bears landed safely as the Pandas came quicker to see them. "CARE BEARS!," they said. "PANDAS!," said the Care Bears. "It's good to see you all again," said Polite. "Yeah. From awhile back by the pain," said Perfect. "We didn't see you guys for a long time. It's really sad that we cannot see you again. Hi, Polite," said Good Luck while he's blushing. "Maybe you and me for our romantic picnic? What do you think?," Polite asks. "I would like that. Also all of us playing baseball with a bat. That's about it," said Good Luck. "YEAH!," they agreed. As the Care Bears were going to a picnic at the beach, the stranger with his eyes laughing evilly and said, "those fools will never be kind again to see fit. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!," then, he disappeared, but, he'll back very soon to hurt caring. A little while later, the Care Bears are at the beach starting to set up for their own picnic. Then, they're at their own swimsuits and Polite came with a cutest outfit and Good Luck is getting the wowsers from her outfit. "You looking very beautiful with that outfit," said Good Luck. "Thank you, Good Luck. Time for a swim like a duck," said Polite. They're splashing and spreading their joy for their wonderful day until the stranger came with a cart to sell slushies. He reveals himself to spread uncaring around in his own path none other than...PIE MAN! "HA HA HA HA! Those furry pipsqueaks won't be having a good time. With these delicious fruity flavors plus a added ingredient no one will care again. HA HA HA HA! Now, a clever disguise. (changing to a slushies saleperson) Okay. Time for selling my slushies. SLUSHIES! GET YOUR SLUSHIES HERE! IT'S FREE! COME AND GET IT!" The villagers came quickly to try his own slushies. The Pie Man giving them one at a time and while they're eating them, they're about to change to mean and uncaring. Pushing, shoving, fighting and smashing things so beautiful the villagers don't care anymore. Then, the Care Bears saw what's coming from the villagers. "Hey, Tender Heart. Something's wrong with the villagers and they're unfriendly, too," said Swift Heart. "I don't like this at all," said Polite. "We better investigate to make uncaring recall," said Perfect. The Care Bears are off the water and figuring out what's happening to their caring turned uncaring. "This doesn't add up. I wonder why those villagers turned evil all of a sudden," said Tender Heart. "Before we do we need something to cool off," said Polite. "HEY! Maybe that guy with the delicious cool stuff," said Perfect, "excuse, kind sir, did you have something to cool off?" "Yeah. It's getting unbearably hot," said Polite. "Sure I have. Try a slushie. You two and especially you, my kind bear, sir," said Pie Man. "Thank you so much," said Tender Heart as they're going away from Pie Man disguised saleperson with their slushies and eating theirs until they become uncaring. "HEY! THAT'S MY SLUSHIE! GO GET YOUR OWN!," said Swift Heart. "FINE, RABBIT EARS, I DON'T IT SO HERE'S ONE ON YOUR HEAD! HA HA HA HA!," said Tender Heart as he putting a slushie on Swift Heart's head. "WHY, YOU!," said Swift Heart as she getting Tender Heart while he's running away from her. "You're not that perfect one. I'm the most prettiest and intelligent like anyone," said Polite. "NOT A CHANCE, POLITE! I'm the one who's the coolest one. I'm Mr. Right," said Perfect. "PERFECT! POLITE! Stop this fighting at once. You're brother and sister of the Care Bear Family. You shouldn't be fighting. You should be caring," said Good Luck. "SHUT IT!," they shouted. "I'm not gonna take it anymore. I'm leaving and not talking you to someplace," said Perfect. "That goes double I aware. You dummy bear," said Polite. "Perfect. Polite. Hmm. Wait a second. Something's not right. (sniffing) It smells different than a regular slushie. A dark spot on top. (gasps) It's a uncaring ingredient. And I think it made by the notorious baker around. Pie Man," said Good Luck. Good Luck saw the tracks from Pie Man's cart and he's start following to find Pie Man and stopping his evil before the world of caring. He went through the big leave bushes and saw Pie Man continuing selling his own slushies and making everyone uncaring again. It's up to Good Luck to stop him or it's too late. "Here you go, my young lad. It's working. My plan is working perfectly. Soon no one can stop me for conquering caring," said Pie Man. "We'll see about that. There must be a way to stop this. But how? Hmm. I GOT IT! Time to go back to Care-A-Lot and hurry," said Good Luck as he using his belly powers to formed a cloud car and zooms faster to get something at Care-A-Lot. In no time, he got Gram Bear's recipes book with permission by Grams Bear. Now, he start searching to find a recipe to reverse Pie Man's effect. He found it just in the nick of time. "AHA! There it is. Strawberry caring slushies. I must make 'em with strawberries and a little caring ingredient. I hope it works," said Good Luck. Later, Good Luck found the strawberries and a bamboo bowl to use. He squashing the strawberries also with ice cubes and stirring quickly also putting his good luck sprinkles into the mixer. Then, he borrow a freezer from Prof. Cold Heart's inventions. He freezing the stuff into nice and cool. Good Luck made a cart of his own caring power and making a disguise just like Pie Man did. He shouts to them. "GET YOUR SLUSHIES HERE! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE COLD!" It didn't work because of Pie Man's uncaring power still grows stronger until he thought a idea. "It's also make something to throw someone," said Good Luck. The people convinced and so are the Uncaring Care Bears as well as he giving them the slushies while Pie Man saw and gasps. "What are they doing? They should get my own slushies. Not his. Wait a minute. I recognize him. It's one of the Care Bears. I better stop him," said Pie Man as he gonna stop Good Luck from destroying his evil plans. "Hold it right there, Care Bear. I'm gonna make you like them with uncaring," said Pie Man. "It's too late, Pie Man. LOOK!," said Good Luck as he pointing at them while the villagers and the uncaring Care Bears threw the caring slushies at each other. Good Luck's plan worked. Everyone are back to normal just the way it should be. "Hey, what's goin' on? I don't know. I'm sorry for what I did. Let's be friends again. I like that," said the villagers. "NO! NO! MY PLAN IS FOILED BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!," said Pie Man. "Hey, Tender Heart, it's Pie Man and he's gonna hurt Good Luck Bear," said Swift Heart. "Pie Man will get a taste of his own medicine. Time for a Care Bear Stare. Countdown. 3...2...1. CARE BEAR STARE!," said Tender Heart as Swift Heart, Polite and Perfect are standing and start staring at Pie Man and he got pawned by the Care Bears and putting him on Good Luck's cart and starting caring like everyone else. "So sorry for the big misunderstanding. I shouldn't be uncaring. I should be sharing joy and feelings, too," said Pie Man as Good Luck said to him, "that feels good for you. You're slushie business just rolled away." He kick his own cart and rolling away from the village and never return again. The villagers and the Care Bears are cheering for Good Luck for saving the day and Polite start kissing on his lips. Later that night, a celebration for his heroism of the day. "Thank you for stopping Pie Man's evil doing, Good Luck. If it wasn't for Grams Bear's recipes book and your plan, all of us will get mad forever," said Tender Heart. "I think I learned my lesson, too," said Good Luck. "What lesson is that?," Swift Heart asks. "I was angry and upset for not seeing Polite again. That way, nothing's gonna make it right. That's why I should control my temper before I done something bad," said Good Luck. "Temper won't making friends that way or seeing someone you love. Controlling your temper is the only way and beyond," said Polite. "Right. I will control my temper to my sister, Polite," said Perfect. "Only on thing for sure," said Swift Heart. "What is it, Swift Heart," Tender Heart asks? "That Pie Man should cooling off his heating temper," said Swift Heart as everyone laughing. "Will you be my friend, mr. gator?," Pie Man asks as the gator is mad and start chasing him away. The only one thing to never lose your cool. Stay cool with your anger even your temper from someone giving you a hard time. The End!